


Vote Them Out

by WyldstileTH



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Murder Mystery, jellybeans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldstileTH/pseuds/WyldstileTH
Summary: System failures have never been this common and everyone's suspicions of one of themselves being an Impostor only gets confirmed when one of their Crewmates is found dead.
Relationships: Blue & Green (Among Us)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Sabotage

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! Just after doing my first fic without Meta Knight, I do one that’s NOT a Kirby fic? Have I gone crazy? No, I just really like this game.
> 
> Light Blue is known as Cyan (this is cannon). Light Green is known as Lime (also cannon). Purple has a nickname, Purp, that is not always used.

The twelve Jellybeans in the cafeteria knew that one of them was an imposter. There had been too many failures in the ship’s systems lately and Black had found an odd goo near the Reactor after a near-meltdown.

So they sat here around the middle table, trying to discern between who was who. Blue laid out all the evidence they had, which wasn’t a lot.

“Okay, so the Reactor is here. Purple was in security with Orange. I was in Admin with Lime and Pink. Black was in Weapons with Red and Cyan. Brown and White were refueling the Engines. Yellow and Green were in Navigation,” Blue put their hand on the table, “That’s everyone, Purple and Orange were closest to the reactor and they saw no one go in or out…”

Pink perked up, “What if it’s one of them?”

Purple shook their head, “No way, I was watching the cams and I could see Orange the entire time.”

Orange didn’t say anything, but they nodded.

“Hmm…” Blue sat in thought for a moment as everyone waited for his response, “What if they can do it remotely?”

“Remotely?” Black looked at Blue with a feeling of suspicion rising, “It’s not possible to cause a meltdown remotely without a card or Admin password. It’s too secure.”

“But, maybe they’ve been here for a while and took the card of who they are impersonating.”

Lime nodded, “Blue has a point… plus, they’re the smartest of all of us!”

“That’s why they’re sus.” Black shook his head, “The imposter may be a super-intelligent alien and Blue is high-ranking too.”

Orange nodded again and Pink murmured in agreement, but both Purple and Lime shook their heads. Lime turned to Pink, “We were with Blue the entire time! How could you not believe their innocence?”

Pink shrugged, “What are we going to do with the imposter?”

“Simple,” White said casually, “We eject them into space.”

“WTF?!” Cyan shouted, “Are you even  _ sane _ ?! What if we eject the wrong person?!”

Blue held up their hand, “Cyan has a point, we will have to be careful who we toss out-”

“You’re  _ okay _ with that?!” Cyan interrupted, but Blue continued.

“-We should all try to agree on someone, or just completely skip the vote. I think that we should try to make votes after someone has reason to suspect someone else. Everyone will be limited to  _ one  _ Emergency Meeting though, unless stated otherwise.” Blue created a small program to put in holograms so that they could vote for each other as they spoke, “We will use these holograms to vote or skip. They can also be put in our helmets to talk remotely.”

“Like a  _ Discord _ server!” Purple called out.

“Something like that…” Blue pressed a button on the hologram and then again, “Alright, now everyone select ‘Skip.’”

Every one of them pressed a button and a center hologram showed the results:

_ Skipped: _ _ Blue, Cyan, Lime, White, Pink, Orange, Yellow, Green, Purple, Red, Brown _

  
_ Blue: _ _ Black _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the Jellybeans are not humans, they *do* have a language different from our’s. Their language is just like how people talk when playing the game (Example: Sus means Suspicious or Suspect). Their species also do not have genders, hence the non-binary they/them pronouns.
> 
> This first chapter is generally an experiment and the character’s personalities are subject to change slightly.


	2. In the Medbay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyan and White return to their positions in the ship's Medbay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s about time I update this, yes?

Blue’s gaze shifted over to Black, but they didn’t say anything and left with Lime to empty out the trash chuets. Pink stepped a step closer to Purple, keeping their eyes on Blue as they exited with Purple towards the Reactor. Cyan and White looked at each other, then at Blue and Lime, before leaving to go to Medbay. Orange and Black moved over to Navigation. The rest of them went to Storage, Admin, and Electrical.

“The thought of an Imposter is scary,” Cyan mumbled as they entered the Madbay with White, “Isn’t it, White?”

“It is… but imagine if it wasn’t one, or if we got to Polus and another Impostor joined our _space cruise_?” White sarcastically spoke as they joined Cyan’s kid, Sky, on one of the Medbay beds while Cyan began examining samples.

Cyan shook their head, “Don’t scare me like that! One on our ship is bad enough!” Cyan sighed as they had to wait a minute before they could finish their task, “Anyways, do you have a scan?”

“Why does _that_ matter?” White said as Sky began bouncing on the bed. White put their hand on top of Sky’s head to get them to cease.

Cyan looked at the large Medbay scanner in front of them, “If HQ wants our scan reports, then we can look at each other’s results to determine species!”

“That’s… smart…” White looked at the floor, “Why don’t you ever tell the others about your genius ideas? They always think _I_ come up with the great stuff you do! An NrG drink in the vending machine back at HQ? Genius!”

Cyan walked over to White and Sky, “HQ might give me a higher position like they did with Blue… I know it sounds weird, but I don’t want that. I’m happy where I am,” they patted Sky on the head, who climbed up and sat on Cyan’s head, “I trust you, White. I know that you understand and I’ve never doubted you.”

Cyan gave White a hug as they sat there. After a few seconds, there was a beep produced by the sample analyzer. Cyan walked back over to the samples from their last planet visit. One of them was red out of the five, the rest were a light blue color. Cyan picked up the red one after pressing the corresponding button to select it. They held it close to their visor for closer examination.

“White, this sample’s all wrong…” Cyan showed it to White, who took it, “It’s not meant to be red after the machine’s examination.”

White hummed thoughtfully, “You’re right… who collected this sample?”

Cyan took it back to reinsert it into the machine to be sent to storage, “I don’t know… I wonder if there are any more off samples and if it has anything to do with the Imposter?”

“Let’s see with the samples I have to check,” White walked over to the sample machine and activated it with the new samples. The moment he stepped back, their helmets produced a screen that read:

_Dead Body Reported!_

_Orange: Me and Black found Yellow’s body in electrical._

_Black: It was right next to the vent on divert power._

_Blue: Everyone report to the Cafeteria to discuss!_

* * *

Everyone arrived in the Cafeteria just moments after Blue called them there. Black eyed Blue as they went over where everyone had been. No one seemed to be near the murder, except those near the vents.

Pink was freaking out, “Oh my gosh… I can’t believe Yellow’s dead! Who’s supposed to send reports to HQ?!”

“Pink, please calm down,” Purple spoke calmly, “It was obviously a kill using the vents, a vent-kill if you will, so where does the vent in Electrical go?”

Lime ran over to the datapad in the Cafeteria and brought up the ship’s map and switched it to the ventilation system, “The vent in Electrical is connected to the Medbay,” White and Cyan tensed, “and Security,” Pink tensed, but Purple stayed calm.

“It’s not me _or_ White!” Cyan pleaded, “We were in Medbay together the entire time inspecting samples!”

Lime and Blue looked at Pink and Purple. Purple nodded, “Yes, me and Pink were in the Reactor, but we were always in each other’s sights except for when I quickly checked the cams.”

Pink quickly spoke up to defend their friend when everyone gave the “that’s sus” look, “But they were only out of my sight for just a second! Purp came right back, there wasn’t enough time for them to kill anyone!”

Blue thought on this for a moment, “I don’t think there is enough evidence to convict anyone,” Pink, White, and Cyan relaxed, “There were multiple people alone that could have done it in addition to those in the connecting rooms, making too many sus right now. We need to narrow down our choices. Everyone stay with at least one other person,” Blue pressed a button on their screen, “Skip.”

_ Skipped: _ _Pink, Purple, Cyan, Blue, Brown, Red, Green_

_ Purple: _ _Lime, White, Black_

  
 _ Blue: _ _Orange_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter ends with the voting from a meeting. That is a decree by me.
> 
> Do you people want to play along? The Impostor doesn't get revealed until they are revealed, so you can all play along too.


	3. Overseer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Yellow's report to the Overseer, guess Blue will just have to fill in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE YOU MORTALS! >:D

Blue sat down at the computer in Communications and began to boot it up. They turned around to Green and nodded, signaling for them to leave. Green nodded back, whispered Blue luck, and stepped out of the room, the door closing behind them.

Blue looked back at the screen and enter their ID code and the admin passcode. A call icon appeared on the screen and they were soon met with the sight of the Overseer of the branch Blue was a part of. The Overseer was in a spacesuit similar to Blue’s but was grey with small, blue stripes in a specific pattern and a logo on the left side of the chest that represented a high-ranking officer for Mira. Blue put up their right hand to their brow and stood up as straight as they could, “This is Blue reporting for Squad 23272 of Branch A, Overseer!”

Blue kept their composure as they were sure the Overseer was eyeing them heavily. Blue could feel sweat beginning to roll down the side of their face. Blue heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and they looked at the Overseer, who was now holding papers in front of themself, “Sit. Where is your Admin?”

Blue sat down in the comfy Comms chair, “You mean Yellow, Overseer?”

The Overseer grunted and Blue took that as a positive reply, “They… uhh… they…”

“I do not have all day, Sue.”

“It’s, uh, Blue, Overseer…”

“Yes, yes, of course. Where is your Admin, Sue.”

Blue’s visor fogged up slightly at the sigh they let out, “They were murdered and I have reason to believe that one of us is an… Impostor, Overseer.”

The Overseer put down the papers and stared right into Blue’s visor, “What is your ID code.”

Blue hesitated, “Uh, it’s BLUP1, Overseer.”

“Congrats. Your new ID is BLUP0, you are the new Admin.” The Overseer spoke in a sarcastic voice, “Now, do not bother me. I’ve no reason to care for the issues going on down in the Squads. I only care for what affects the entire Branch. Good day, Sue.”

“Wait-”

“What.”

“Yellow’s death was not an accident!” Blue spoke quickly and a bit loudly, “An Impostor would affect the entire Branch!”

There was a pause as the Overseer stared Blue down. The Overseer picked up their papers and shuffled them, “Good day to you. Do not mess up your new position.”

There was a low  _ beep _ as the Overseer hung up, ending the call. Blue sat down with a sigh, unsure of when they had stood up. They pressed their left hand to their forehead as they typed up a small report using their right hand. After a small paragraph, Blue stood and opened the door.

Green instantly stood up from their spot on the floor, their hampster rolling down the hall and out of sight. Green turned to Blue after the hampster turned left towards Navigation, “So? What did the Overseer say?”

“Overseer didn’t say s**t.”

“Wow,  _ that _ bad? Dang.”

Blue turned towards the Storage room and began walking, “I’m going to the Medbay to get something for this headache I’ve got. Are you going to come?”

“Nah. I think we’ll be fine if we’re apart for just a little bit.” Green turned towards Nav then back at Blue.

Blue sighed, “Go find Tawny and stay safe.” Blue said, referring to the hampster. Green nodded and ran off towards Nav to look for their hampster, Tawny.

* * *

Blue walked up towards Admin to cut through the Cafeteria. Blue heard the sound of metal slamming down coming from inside the Admin room, so they entered. They noticed Yellow’s Robot, Rob, staring off into space with yellow eyes. Blue shifted and the Robot looked over at them, its eyes becoming a shade similar to Cyan’s suit. It stared at Blue for a long while then looked down. It stared at the floor near the Card Swipe. 

Blue rolled their eyes, annoyed, and began to turn to continue to the Medbay until there was a glint that caught their eyes. The glint was red and light blue at the same time and shown through the grate of the Admin room’s vent. Blue watched as a silver and black combat knife could be seen through the grates and moved in a threatening fashion that signaled they were about to be next. Blue took a few steps back, beginning to fear for their life.

Blue looked over as Rob made a small beeping noise and noticed the red liquid pooling around the Carp Swipe. They looked at the vent, then at the pool. Blue heard the faint sound of the grate trying to squeak open and made a dash for the body. They quickly sent out a message for everyone to meet in the Cafe and took note of the body’s color. It was Brown, their Squig, Squid, was laying flat on the ground next to them.

Blue ran out of the room as fast as their small legs could carry them.

* * *

Once everyone arrived, Green took notice of Blue’s distressed and nervous body language and began to ask what happened, but Black instantly interrupted them, “So who found the body? I’ve got my sus, but who found the body?”

White sighed sarcastically, “Don’t you ever pay attention? Blue called the meeting. Where was it?”

Blue shook their head a bit and gave Red a small side-glance, “I… found Brown dead in Admin… I think they’ve been dead for a while. I was in there for a while.” Blue stopped for a moment, but continued before anyone else said anything, “Someone was in the vent and threatening me.” Green put their hand on Blue’s back, who turned towards Red, “Red is sus.”

Red practically fell out of their seat, “ _ What _ ?!”

Black was readying to call blue out for the random accusation, but Purple held up their hand to silence Black, “Knowing Blue, they’ve got some evidence. What have you got, Blue?”

“I saw a glint of red and whoever was in the vent also had Red’s combat knife.”

“What the h**l, man?!” Red stood up and rounded on Blue, “You know I lost that during the last expedition! It’s not me!”

Blue flinched, “Your knife was in the vents and there was red in those vents too.”

“How do you know that wasn’t  _ blood _ on the  _ knife _ ?!” Red raised their fist and White grabbed them.

Pink rushed over to help White hold Red back from Blue, “Red, this isn’t good for your look!” Pink yelled.

“I don’t care!” Red growled, “Yellow and Brown die and Blue thinks I did it?! You know that I was close to Yellow!  _ I would never kill them _ !” Red growled more ferociously and began pulling both White and Pink with them as they tried to reach Blue, “ _ But _ … I’m gonna kill  _ you _ !”

Black quickly joined White and Pink in holding Red back and Green jumped in front of Blue. Lime and Cyan watched in stunned silence as Orange watched in regular silence. Purple stood from their chair, “Red. Calm down, you aren’t helping your case.”

“ _ SHUT UP! I’M GONNA KILL YOU, BLUE! _ ”

Purple quickly joined in with the attempts to hold back Red, but now their goal was to get them on the ground. Once Red exhausted all their energy with their yelling and pulling, Purple and White held their sides and led them over to the airlock. Red resorted to pleading for their life. They didn’t want to die. They didn’t want to suffocate in space. They didn’t want to join Yellow and Brown among the dead.

Blue thought over how Red could be feeling as they continued pleading for their life. Orange disconnected Red’s oxygen tank as White and Purple held them in place. The two of them threw Red into the airlock once Black opened it. Black then pressed the eject button and every one of the nine astronauts left turned to the large window in the Cafe to watch Red drift out into space.

The moment Red drifted out into space and out of sight, the emergency alarms started blaring, the Impostor’s way of telling them “I’m still here, it won’t be that easy.” Blue sighed as the nine astronauts, one of them being an Impostor, began running to the Reactor room to prevent yet another meltdown.

_ Red: _ _ Blue, Green, Black, White, Cyan, Purple, Lime, Orange _

_ Blue: _ _ Red _

  
_ Skipped: _ _ Pink _


End file.
